Possessive
by Byakkoya no Musume
Summary: Gintoki is attacked by an unknown source, and the possiblity of more attacks ensue when he gets help from friends. Rating T for mild language and small bits of gore


Possessive

Summary: Gin is being attacked by an unknown entity and the possibilities of the attacks worsen when the rest of the posse try to get involved

Gin sits precariously in his desk chair; he looks troubled, and even slightly afraid. He scribbles chaotically into a small green journal with a ball point pen. He glances periodically around the room, and then goes back to his frantic entries.

~Gin's Journal~

_June 6, 1866_

_Earlier this week, I thought I was going crazy, but now I realize I am perfectly sane. However, now, I would love to believe I was insane. If one wishes to know why; this whole past week has been a nightmare, one of which would be wonderful to wake up from, but such things are not going to happen, not anymore. _

_This whole series of events started with the old decrepit woman down by the abandoned warehouse. She stood ominously behind the sliding gate; her dark eyes seemed to bore into my soul. When I returned the stare, she gave me the most chilling smile, full of malice and hatred. For several moments I had wondered what I had done to make her so upset. I asked my companions, Kagura and Shinpachi, they had no clue who I was talking about, I spun around to show them the old lady, but she had vanished. We finished our job, but it still did not seem right. Things had gotten more unnerving as we arrived back at the house. _

_Night rolled along and the noises began; small children whispering, giggling, and singing, their noise echoed through out the bedroom. As we sat in the living room for dinner, something tugged at my clothes, Sadaharu was asleep by Kagura. I pretended to causally shift my kimono, while actually looking for the source of the tugging, finding none I resume my dinner. The tugging occurred several more times, though I tried to ignore the best of my ability. Then, probably the most nerve wracking, was the thunderous footsteps coming from the roof, I asked Kagura if she had heard the noise, she said no and left to go get groceries. That was this morning. She has not returned since then, and it is now 18:57 the sun will set in two hours, and honestly I do not want to be home alone. _

_Honestly, I have not slept since the beginning of this week. Most likely it is affecting my think patterns, I have not eaten candy or the like since Wednesday, and Shinpachi thinks I have been replaced by an alien; that kid can be an idiot at times. But also I keep thinking I am seeing Shoyo-sensei everywhere, first time I saw him I nearly panicked. Now, I realize it is just another figment of my imagination, flying away with me again. Personally, I don't think that I can deal with this problem much longer, at least, without getting everyone else involved. So, the choice that is left for me is to call someone who knows something about this paranormal activity, I only hope she can help me before it could be too late. _

_I decided to write a journal, documenting the happenings from this day forward, but I can tell I won't be able to finish this tale. _

_~end of Passage, approximate time 19:45~_

Gintoki placed the pen back in its respected place on the desk, and shoved the journal into the desk drawer. And after meticulously rearranging everything back into what seemed like normalcy, he resumed lounging in the red cushioned desk chair.

Gin, then callously scanned the room for any suspicious activity, finding none he arched his neck back and let out a soft moan. His appearance was starting to reflect how tired he was, he looked down giving a general inspection. He had not changed out of his pajamas, seeing it was a Saturday, so he did not really care. However, needless to say he smelt, and his once naturally fluffy hair laid flat against his scalp, greasy and matted.

Giving a slightly unpleasant sneer, he treaded for the bathroom for a well needed shower. He slowly clambered out of his clothes, pulling the light green cotton shirt off his shoulders. He slid open the shower door and turned on the shower head. He then returned to the sink and began brushing his teeth, methodically brushing in circles.

With a glance up into the mirror he finally noticed how aged he looked, the dark bags under his eyes was expressing his sheer exhaustion. His burgundy eyes had once shined like rubies, now were dull and lifeless. And his once alabaster skin now looked grey and worn. Spitting out the last of the tooth paste in his mouth he removed his bottoms and walked into the shower.

The water had not yet warmed, so when Gin walked into the shower, he was pelted with ice-cold droplets. Repressing a yelp, he gradually came to appreciate the cold water, and changed the water temperature to remain at that state. Grabbing the shampoo bottle off the shelf he began lathering the gooey substance into his hair, he sighed in contentment. Letting the suds fall in rivers off his back, he pushed hair back; he felt a sting as his hands touched the back of his scalp. Yelping, he pulled his hands back; he stared as watery red liquid flowed through his fingers. Cursing, he jumped out of the shower; after much chaos, he managed to stop the bleeding enough to see what had happened to his head. Three long nail marks raked down the side of his head.

'What the hell…" throbbing pain coursed through his back, six identical scrapes were bleeding on his back. Grabbing a towel, he leapt out of the bathroom.

He stumbled into his room, quickly tossing on a pair of trousers. He'd need to ask Otose to help bandage his back, as much as it annoyed him. Blood splattered onto the floor, however, Gin felt almost numb to it.

The closet door slid open, scaring Gintoki. "Yep…definitely going to call Iwa." He ran out of the bedroom, banging and crashing filled the small apartment. He couldn't take it anymore; he ran out of the house in his only his trousers. Maybe he could stay at the Shimura's until Kagura gets back.

End Chapter One


End file.
